Kiss kiss bang bang
by Kyddo
Summary: Another way of looking at President's shooting
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i really love Scandal it's definitely the best show ever and i wanted to write something about the shooting and how things will go afterwards, at least in my mind. :) If you guys like it, let me know.

I'd love to own the characters but I DON'T :) All credit and respect to Shonda Rhimes!

Olivia was getting ready for the President's gala, and even though she was thinking at a way of telling him happy birthday in a little private matter, her gut on the other hand announced her something bad was about to happen. Trying to get rid of that feeling, she went out the door.

Fitz and Mellie were on their way to the event, sitting in the limo in total silence both of them keeping the distance between them, Fitz clearly upset by the fact that she orchestrated all of this.

When the Secret Service opened the door for them, Mellie took Fitz's hand, smiling at the guests and then she looked at her husband only to see him staring at Olivia. She didn't get the chance to tell him that they were in public, when drops of blood stained her face, her husband's blood. When Olivia just realized his lover had been shot, another bullet went right next to her ear hitting the President one more time.

The last thing she remembered was his kind blue eyes looking right into hers before founding herself inside the hospital with everyone panicking, yelling and running around trying to save the President, checking on the First Lady and resuscitating the White House Press Secretary, Britta Kagan. She was still in shock, and by the time she snapped out of it and went looking for Fitz, the only thing she found was George Washington's pin which she gave to him covered in blood.

Cyrus saw her lying in her knees in the same spot where the doctors worked on Fitz knowing she was crying, and the first thing he thought about was getting her up before someone see her. When he was close enough he saw the pin in Olivia's hand and without realizing, tears begin to fall on his chicks.

Olivia sensed someone behind her so she turned only to see Cyrus stand there with dead watery eyes. "Where is he?", Olivia asked.

"Olivia… It's not…", he said without looking at her, but she interrupted him.

"Where is he?", she almost yelled not caring about the people around them.

"He is in surgery, and it's bad." He said with broken voice not wanting to fight her over this.

Next second she was running through the hospital halls, asking every doctor she came across with if they know where the President is and if they can help her get there. Cyrus decided it was best to let her be giving that he knows about their relationship. After a few more minutes of wandering around the hallways she saw a door open a few steps ahead and a boy which she thought was a resident stormed out, leaving behind him a voice yelling, " The President needs more blood".

Olivia approached the glass door before it closed, only to see the love of her life lying on a table, unconscious, covered in blood and surrounded by doctors. Then she saw her reflection in the glass she froze. Her hair was messed up, her once cream and shining dress was now stained, dirty and shredded and the fact that she had been crying destroyed her makeup.

The resident who left the room in a hurry came back with two bags of blood in his hands and saw Olivia stand in front of the door. "Mam you shouldn't be here, please go to the waiting room", and without saying another word he went right in. Olivia knew there was nothing she could do for him, but for some reason she had to be there, close to him so that he won't feel alone, praying for his health. A long acute sound wake her from her thoughts and she realize the sound and the screaming are coming from the room where Fitz was fighting for his life. She start moving towards the door in order to understand what they are saying, and in that exact moment she falls in her knees once again.

"FITZ!...", she yelled before passing out in the middle of the hallway.

The last words she heard will never leave her head. "Mr. President stay with me! You may not die! Stay with me! Mr. President..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post the 2nd chapter, it was crazy at work and with college and stuff i had no time, but it's done now and i'll try to be faster on the future. :) Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think will happen next in the review "zone" (i know i'm not too good at this so please don't be too harsh :D )^_^ XO XO.

I do not own Scandal! (Even if i'd love to :-P )

* * *

Everything is white around her, even her hands are shining and no one else seams to be there, or at least that's what she thought. Another shape was forming into that light and moments later she realized it was him. He wasn't hurt, or in pain, just like the shooting she was certain it happen left no trace on him. Olivia was confused but very happy to see him standing right in front of her, and by the time she could say anything Fitz begin moving towards her.

"Oh Liv, you are so beautiful", he said looking at her in the most romantic, yet painful way he thought he could hide. "I want you to be happy, live a normal life, start a family, make jam…"

Olivia did not know in which direction he was getting at but sure as hell she didn't like it.

"Fitz…". She said trying to touch him, but he stepped back.

"I want you to promise!" , he said trying to hold back his tears.

"But Fitz, what is th…", but he interrupted her.

"Promise me, Olivia!" , he couldn't help it anymore and tears begin falling from his eyes as he thought about her future, raising his hand to touch Olivia .

"I… Promise!", she finally said reaching for his hand, and in the second they touched Olivia woke up in a hospital bed with Cyrus napping in a chair next to her.

* * *

"Cy!..." she yelled when she saw him by the bed. He almost jump out of the chair, "What's worng Olivia?".

"Fitz… Where is he?", she asked wanting to get out of bed while searching for him.

"Liv, you should lay down and try to relax, you just passed out in the hallway…" Cyrus tried to convince her, but she interrupted him. " Cyrus, where is he?", she would not get a no for an answer.

Defeated, Cyrus start telling her everything he knew, "It's bad Liv, the doctors say that no vital organ was hit by the bullets, that he was very lucky because one wind blow and it would have pierced his heart. Even though, he is in a coma Olivia, and he doesn't seem to want to come back."

She heard everything Cyrus said but could not, actually would not believe it, she knows him better and she knows her Fitz would not give up that easily, not on his life, on his kids and more then that not on Vermont, at least not without a fight, he has to wake up.

Olivia sat on the side of her bed facing the man in front of her, "Cyrus, take me to him".

He knew it was not a good idea for her to get out of bed and see him like that, not after she went through, and even though he knew it won't work, he had to try to stop her.

"Livy, you should rest first and…" , but with no warning she yelled, "NOW!".

With no other words he helped her stand in her feet and they both start walking towards President's room. After a few minutes Cyrus stopped in front of a regular hospital door, secured by armed guards in and out his room and all over the hallway, Cy was still holding Olivia by her waist afraid that she might fall, avoiding to look through that tiny glass and see his best friend and the President of The United States lying helpless in a hospital bed.

Olivia looked at Cyrus and he understood she had to do this on her own, she had to go in there and try not to break at the sight of her love connected to life support. When she opened the door she let out a sigh and she covered her mouth trying not to burst in tears. A couple of minutes later after she recovered from shock, she sat on the chair next to his bed and touched him gently not to hurt him.

* * *

She start talking to him hoping it will help by using her voice as guidance, " Hi! it's me… I don't know if you can hear me but, I thought you should know what happened" ,

 _*Thank you Livy, I can hear you but for some reason I can't talk back, what's wrong?!_ *

"You were shot at the Gala, brought to the hospital and straight to surgery, one bullet scratched you head but the other one almost went through you heart", her voice was starting to be shaky, " And then I hear you don't want to come back" , that last phrase was too much for her to reproduce and tears start falling down her cheeks followed by sobs.

 _*Oh, Livy…*_

"Fitz, please come back to me!", she could not stop the tears, looking at him in that state was breaking her heart.

* _Don't cry sweet baby, I will, one way or another… *_


End file.
